X Gundam Style
by xXdeadpoetessXx
Summary: An X and Gundam Wing Crossover (ambitious, ne?)


Rated: R...or NC-17, depends on how picky you are. ^_^  
Content: Yaoi, death, angst, gore....despite the title, not a comedy.  
Characters: Nataku (yeah, I know what you must be thinking...even though Nataku's an 'it', I refer to it as a guy) Kotori, Kamui, Duo, Heero, Wu-man, Quatre, Trowa, Arisugawa Sorata (I love Sorata--He's so cute and funny!-- I couldn't bare having an X fic without him!), and Kishuu, Arashi (I love Arashi too, she's just way too cool to leave out of an X fan fic ^_^).  
Disclaimer: I don't own GW or it's characters (I wish....), nor do I own X or it's characters, but I do own this fic. Please don't steal my ideas (not that you'd want to.) You steal, I sue, okay? ^_~.  
Archive: Would you actually want to archive this?! Well, if you want to, ya can.   
Well, on with X GUNDAM STYLE! ^_^   
_______________________  
  
2:00 Duo's Room   
Duo blinks sleepily as he stares at his bedroom ceiling. He can't notice how different everthing seems to him. The ceiling that usually looks so familiar looks like he's viewing it from a completely different world. Like he's watching it from under the water. His eyesight bubbles and waves in front of him. Duo, don't go crazy... To keep his mind off of how the cieling looks, Duo rolls over to face the wall. The bed he lies on too is different. The usually soft futon feels stiff and unyielding under his body. Like stone instead of feathers. Get a grip... Hell, Duo himself didn't feel the same.   
Hearing a soft snore and feeling a body stir next to him, Duo turns towards Heero and smiles. Heero's face looks so relaxed, so perfect while he's asleep. The little psycho looks so sweet when he's sleeping. Duo reaches out a hand and strokes Heero's head.  
Ever since he and Heero had gotten hooked up three months ago, Duo had been losing sleep. A lot of sleep. He wasn't quite sure why, but there was something gnawing away at his conscience. Something was wrong with his relationship with Heero. He just didn't know what. Why am I losing all this sleep? I know I'm worried about something... I don't think I'm guilty about Heero and I's relationship, because I truly do love Heero, Is it because I don't think he doesn't love me back? Or because we're both guys?  
//Or is it because you know you always lose everyone you love, and that you'll lose Heero too?//  
That's it. That's what the little voice in the back of Duo's head had been saying all this time. Heero? But I can't lose Heero! Duo gives a quiet gasp as he recieves a mental image of him holding a bloody sword, holding Heero's heart in his hand, it's pulse still beating, and Heero lying on the ground, bloody and lifeless, his eyes staring off into darkness. Blood covers Duo's face and arms...and a cute boy with black hair and stunning amber eyes stands behind him, a look of regret in his eyes....  
Duo shakes the mental image from his head. That's absolute nonsense! He wraps his arms around Heero protectively. "I won't let anything happen to you."  
Heero gags quietly in his sleep. Duo smiles, loosens his grip a bit, than slips a hand up Heero's green tank top, feeling his koibito's hard abdominal muscles. Then he lies his head on Heero's shoulder and falls asleep...   
____________________  
  
2:00 Tokyo Tower   
Nataku watches the boy sitting on a dirty wooden bench with mild interest. He's a beautiful boy; with wild, silky black hair, and sharp, amber eyes. The only thing that marrs his perfect face is a healing cut under his left eye. He wears a black suit with a red trim, that fits perfectly; loose in all the places that it should be, and *ahem* tight where it should be. He pays no attention to any of the one or two people present, including Nataku himself. He has other things to be thinking about. Momentarily, he sits with his head leaning on his balled fists, looking down at the ground. Restrained tears fill those beautiful eyes of his, and the fact that he is upset just makes him that much more good looking. Nataku finds his handsome face absolutely revolting. Should I finish him off right now? He's off guard; not at all defensive. I could kill him right now!...but who should I report to? Who would I get information from? Kanoe is dead... Nataku scowls at no one in particular. Damn that Fuma. He killed our leader, and everyone else for that matter. We were better off without him, truth be told.  
Although destiny had supposedly been decided that the dragons of the earth should all perish, one of them had survived. Nataku. He had survived the great fall, but just barely. It was quite painful, and for a while, he had wished his death had in fact come. The fool who had attempted to kill Nataku, Seiichiro Aoki, had died in the fall, but Nataku had lived. Apparently Aoki forgot that it sometimes takes more than a great fall to kill a Dragon of the Earth as powerful as he. Not that Nataku was complaining to the foolish, dead boy. He was now glad that he was alive.  
And now he watches the boy who had unwillingly been the cause of all the trouble. The fact that he could see him and not what he was thinking was absolutely maddening to him. A little prying couldn't hurt. He'll never know! Nataku looks around, then sits on the ground. Then, with his telepathic powers, he reaches out with invisible hands and begins to pry into the boy's mind. Come to me. Don't be unyielding.   
Although on the boys face there are now tears, in his mind he is weeping. //Fuma...I miss you so much, Fuma. It wasn't as if Kotori's death wasn't hard enough on me, but yours was even harder on me; for I loved you more than I loved her...and I also had to kill you myself. You made me kill you, Fuma. Why did you have to become a dragon of the earth? Your death has pained me so...But in a way I don't regret your death...for when I killed you, you were no longer the Fuma who I loved...but just Kamui of the Dragons of Earth. But still, I had to kill you, my dear Fuma, in order to kill the evil inside of you. In time I will stop mourning Kotori's death...but yours...yours has caused an unhealable wound upon my soul, and heart...//  
Kamui stops restraining the tears in his eyes and allows them to fall down his face. But as Nataku looks closer, he realizes that they're not normal tears, but tears of blood.  
The boy...he is crying tears of blood. Which means... Nataku smiles. That means that if he fights with the next dragon of the earth, he shall die.  
//Spirit of Kanoe...Please tell me who the next dragon of the earth is...//  
Nataku recieves a mental image of a short, handsome boy, with cold colbat blue eyes, brown hair*, wearing a green tanktop and black spandex pants...Then he recieves another...of a pretty, young girl, with silky blond hair, and beautiful, large brown eyes that have an empty look in them. She looks so familiar...is that Kamui's girl, Kotori? The girl is certainly Kotori, except the happy expression that's usually on her face is gone. The image fades from Nataku's mind...  
Nataku stands and brushes the dust off his kimono, then silently walks away, smothering his giggles with a hand. We will have our revenge...I must find this boy...   
  
* I realize Heero's hair is 'moss green', but it's looks brown to me...   
____________________  
  
Heero stirs in his sleep, his colbat blue eyes moving behind closed eyelids. He's having a dream....and not too enjoyable of a dream, either. He and Duo are fighting...not fist fighting, or fighting with Gundams, but fighting with two swords that are almost identical...except Heero's blade is covered with blood. Clearly Duo's blood; a cut in Duo's shoulder gushes blood, and Duo, who's weakened by this wound, falls to the ground. Heero hovers over Duo with the red blade, ready to decapitate his koi. Duo protests feebly as Heero raises the sword over his head...  
Heero awakens and sits up in bed, his clothing drenched with sweat. He wipes his forehead and sighs. What a nightmare... Feeling his sweat soaked tank top with a look of disdain on his face, Heero gets out of bed and walks towards the bathroom.  
After splashing cold water from the faucet onto his face, Heero looks up at his reflection in the mirror. Besides his rumpled hair, he looks good, as usual. It was no surprise that he had both Duo, Relena, and many others after him. But, totally oblivious to his good looks, Heero turns off the light and leaves the bathroom.  
Before Heero has a chance to get back into bed next to Duo, he hears a sound on the roof. Nothing too loud; anyone else would have simply dismissed it...but Heero refuses to. Pulling his gun out of a drawer next to the bed, Heero leaves Duo's bedroom, then the house. If that's Wufei on the roof again, I'll blow his friggin' head off. It's starting to irritate me.  
Heero stands outside of the house, looking up at the roof. Although he sees nothing, he aims his gun at the shadow covered roof. "Whoever is on the roof," He says loudly and clearly, "Show yourself, or I'll shoot you."  
There's a pause, then Heero hears a voice. "...If you wish for me to show myself, then I shall." Out of the shadows steps a man, wearing a light blue kimono. Everything about him is strangely monochromatic...his hair, his kimono, his eyes, and even his skin has a strange bluish tint to them. But the thing that's strange about him, besides his stunningly blue eyes, is the cloth encircling his body. It floats in mid air, twitching and moving as if it had a life of its own. "I am Nataku. I need you to come with me."  
Nataku?... Heero completely ignores his request. "Nataku...by any chance, do you know Chang Wufei?"  
Nataku is clearly annoyed by the off topic inquiry. "Iie. I said, I need you to come with me."  
Heero snorts. "Like hell. I'm not going anywhere."  
Nataku gives a resigned sigh, sounding much like an exhasperated father dealing with an obnoxious child. "I knew I'd have to use force."  
Nataku closes his eyes and lifts his arm, centering his power. The cloth encircling his body begins to move more rapidly, and before Heero knows what's happening, it shoots out. The cloth wraps tightly around his body, restricting his movements. Damn! Nataku thinks as Heero struggles. I hope that he can't use his powers yet. If he can, my efforts are all in vain. But, fortunately for Nataku, Heero can't use his powers, and the two vanish into the shadows.  
Now although Nataku had planned pretty much everything in his kidnapping, he did forget one factor. Witnesses. The thought had never occurred to him. But there was a witness. Wufei, who had been sitting on the other side of the roof when the kidnapping had occurred, had seen and heard everything. That boy...was incredibly strong! And that power he had... Wufei was musing. he had so much power. Wufei holds out his hand, and a little green flame appears in it. Just like I do....And his name....was Nataku. What was that he said about being a dragon of the earth? If that's what made this man so strong...then I wish to be a dragon of the earth too. I must find him.   
____________________  
  
//Kamui...Someone's coming, Kamui. Something is coming to destory you. Kamui. If your death comes, this fight, this endless war, shall all be in vain. It will be over for the dragons of the heavens, and the Dragons of the Earth shall destroy the human race. Do not allow this to happen. It's very important, also, that you have me on your side. Kudasai, Kamui. Do not die. Resurrect me, before they do....Kudasai...//  
Kamui snaps out of his trance-like state when he hears this voice in his head. The voice sounds so familiar. The voice of Kotori's spirit...Kotori...How am I to resurrect her? I don't know where her body is...and even if I did, her body is too mutilated, destroyed. If I did resurrect her, she would die immediately, for a vital organ, her heart, was destroyed. I can't do it, Kotori. Kamui places his hands on his face, then pulls them back, sticky with blood. What the hell?...  
//Kamui-san. What's the matter? Why do you weep? //Kamui stands and looks around as he hears a mocking voice inside his head, then laughter.  
Kamui recognizes the voice. "Nataku? I thought...I thought you were dead."  
The voice inside his head snorts in disdain. //Just like you to assume everyone's dead, you foolish boy. I just thought that you would like to know that your death shall come soon. We have resurrected Kamui...and this time, we shall not lose. I've foreseen your future; if you fight Kamui this time, you shall die.// There's a long pause. //Oh yes,something else you might want to know...I've resurrected Kotori. She's on our side now. I shall no longer need to worry about her...// More laughter, then the voice is gone.  
"Nataku?" There is no response. "Nataku!...damn..." Kamui sits back down and closes his eyes. Kotori is on the side of the Dragons of the Earth? But how could she? WHY would she? And Nataku...Nataku said he resurrected Kamui. Does he mean Fuma, my dear Fuma...or do they mean another being resurrected as Kamui? Kamui shakes his head and calls upon the spirt of Honoto. //Hinoto...please help me. Tell me who the next dragon of the heavens is. I cannot do this by myself. Please...tell me.//  
//Kamui...dear Kamui. Gomen nasai. I'm so, so sorry that you will be forced to fight again. But, it's for the good of humanity. There is another Dragon of the Earth. His name is Heero Yuy, and he is very strong. Although I'm no longer with you, I have seen that your future is decided. Sweet Kamui, you shall fight Heero Yuy, but you shall not finish the battle. Should you attempt to finish the battle, you will die. There will be another who is to fight him, Kamui. Because my powers are weakened because of my death, I cannot sense his name...but he's an amiable boy, with long, braided brown hair, violet eyes...and he calls himself the God of Death. Find this boy, Kamui. It's very important...Save humanity, Kamui. Ai shiteru...//  
Kamui opens his eyes. "Arigatou, Hinoto. I shall do what you told me to."   
____________________  
  
Duo opens his eyes and shuts them quickly, realizing that opening them was a huge mistake. The sunlight that shone into his eyes gave him a splitting headache. Jesus, this is like having a bad hangover. Duo rolls over, about to say good morning to Heero."Ohayo gozaimasu, Heero." he yawns, and reaches out...only to feel an empty, slightly warm spot on the bed where Heero usually sleeps. Duo opens his eyes and sees that Heero is not there. Where the hell did he go? Duo looks around the room, and not seeing Heero anywhere, he leaves the room.  
In the hallway, Duo runs into Wufei, who had just been coming in the back door.  
"Hey Wu-man, do you know where Hee-chan is?"  
Wufei completely avoids eye-contact with Duo. "Heero? Oh, he left a while ago. Ran of with some guy..."  
Wufei waited for the explosion he knew would occur. Looking at Duo's face,he at first sees no emotion. Duo says nothing as this information sinks in, but when he finally does speak, his voice is loud and angry, his face livid with chagrine. "NANI?!"  
"He left a while ago with some guy named Nataku."  
Duo is so angry that he doesn't even realize the coincidence in the name. "But why would he...."  
"He went to Tokyo Tower." Wufei hates lying to Duo like that, but he feels that it's absolutely necessary. "Left an hour ago."  
Tokyo Tower? He only goes there with me!"Tokyo Tower..." Duo repeats slowly. Then he turns away from Wufei and runs to his room to shower and dress. I'm so gonna chew Heero out...   
~*~*~*~   
"Heero?" Duo runs around the nearly empty Tokyo Tower, ignoring the people who giggled and stared as he ran by. "Hee-chan? Where are you?" ...so I can wring you your ne-eck.  
Duo searches for around for nearly fifteen minutes for Heero, obviously having no success, since Heero really isn't there. Duo's anger slowly fades from anger to disappointment, disappointment to concern. Where is Heero? I'm starting to worry... Giving up--Just momentarily--Duo gives a resigned sigh, and sits on a neraby wooden bench.  
The only person sitting on the bench besides Duo is a boy aboud Duo's age, perhaps a year or two older. His short, black hair falls into his face, which is facing down as he lookis into his lap His black suit with the red trim is encrusted with blood. I wonder if he's all right... Duo says, examining his blood drenched clothes.   
The boy apparently realizes he's being scrutinized, for after a few seconds, he looks up at Duo with a rather surprised liook on his face.  
"..." Duo had prepared a smile and a greeting for the boy for when he looked up, but both were forgotten. With a senuous mouth, a well shaped nose, and perfect amber eyes, the boy is nothing short of gorgeous. Whoa...  
Stop gawking, Duo... Duo shakes himself out of the temporary trance and smiles. "Kon'nichi wa. Have you seen a guy wearing a green tank top and black spandex shorts around her lately?" He asks hopefully.  
The boy stares into Duo's eyes. //He's an amiable boy, with long, braided brown hair, violet eyes...// "Iie...Desu...Watashi...--"  
Duo laughs. "I'm Duo. Duo Maxwell. I may run and hide, but I never tell a lie. Yup, that's me in a nutshell." Duo winks at Kamui. "Don't get on my bad side, though. Then you'll be calling me Shinigami. Desu?"  
//and he calls himelf the God of Death// "...watashi Kamui Shiro." Kamui is about to tell him that he needs for Duo to come with him, but Duo cuts him off.  
"Hontoni? Kamui no utsukushii." Duo smiles again.  
Kamui, who is not quite prepared for this advance, blushes and looks down. "You too."  
"Arigatou." Duo looks away for a moment, brushing some dirt off the bench. "You know..." he says, turning back to Kamui...but he stops speaking and freezes as he feels a blade pressed against his neck. "...What the hell?"  
"Gomen nasai. I don't want to do this, but I know no other way to go about this. Now, do you agree to cooperate and come with me?"  
"...hai..."  
"Good." Kamui says, and the blade simply vanishes in a gold flame in his hand. When he sees the surprised look on Duo's face, he shrugs. "I'll explain in a few moments. And I can trust you, I feel there's no need for the knife. Come, follow me." Kamui stands from the bench and begins to walk away, and Duo, who's curiousity is sparked, follows.   
____________________  
  
When Heero awakens, he's lying on the floor, with a sticky red substance covering his skin. After touching his hand to it and tasting it while standing, he realizes that it's his own blood. He scowls as he feels its source, a large gash on his forehead. Heero takes the opportunity to take in his surroundings. Where the hell did that guy take me?! The floor seems to be non-exisistant; he seems to be suspended in mid air. The walls are covered with a black and burgendy, yet transparent slime that moves as if with a life of it's own. Behind the black, transparent gook lights flash from an unknown source.  
"You're awake, Heero. Sugoi." Heero turns as he hears Nataku's voice. He doesn't seem him, and jumps back suddenly as Nataku materializes in front of him.  
Nataku laughs and steadies Heero. "Gomen nasai, I didn't mean to frighten you." Nataku reaches forward and wipes the blood away from Heero's forehead. "And I'm sorry that I injured you."  
Heero cringes and backs away. "Don't touch me. Why the hell did you bring me here?"  
Nataku continues to wipe the blood from Heero's face. "Such a beutiful boy. I didn't mean to hurt you." He pulls Heero towards him and grins in his face. "Now, what was it you asked me? Why the hell did I bring you here?" He laughs.  
Heero growls at Nataku, having the sudden urge to wipe that coy smile from his face. Permanently. "I'm serious, why the fuck did you bring me here?!" He reaches out a hand and grips Nataku's neck...then pulls it back as he feels a strong current run through his body.  
Nataku giggles again. "I don't suggest you try that, Heero. Now, I have quite a bit of explaining to do. How about you stand there and be quiet, or I won't tell you at all. If that happens, then I'll just kill you.  
"How about I give you the finger," Heero says, flipping his middle finger at Nataku, "and you tell me anyway, hm?"  
Nataku rolls his eyes and sighs. "You're testing my patience...anyway, I brought you here to become a dragon of the earth."  
"Well that sure explains a lot..."  
Nataku ignores Heero. "All of the dragons of the earth are dead except for me. And Kotori. She wasn't a dragon of the earth to begin with, but I have resurrected her as one. We, the dragons of the earth, wanted to destroy humanity. Humans hate, kill, and destroy. Their exisistance in itself is destructive. Our aim is to kill humans so we can save the earth itself, the mother of all creatures. Well, the dragons of the earth fought against the dragons of the heavens. The Dragons of the Heavens wanted to save humans, not the earth. Before that damned Kamui came along, we could have won. But Hinoto had other plans....and we have lost."  
"Why should I join a side that would destroy humanity?" Heero scowls.  
"I know that you have fought for nearly three years trying to save the earth, as well as the humans on it." Nataku smiles at Heero's surprised expression. "Yes, I read your mind while you were asleep. But think about what the Dragons of the Heavens are fighting for. Humans; the destroyers. With our plan we could save the earth and recreate humans so they weren't so destructive. But the Dragons of the Heavens, if they should win the humans would live...but the humans would destroy the earth. Without the earth humanity will die off anyway, and their efforts shall have been in vain. And I know for a fact that you hate meaningless battles." Nataku pulls Heero closer, until their noses are only an inch apart. "We need you on our side, Heero-kun."  
//He's toying with your mind, Heero. Don't listen to you; he's evil! He's lying!// A little voice shouts in Heero's head.  
//Don't be a fool; he's telling you the truth. You must help Nataku; save the earth, kill all the damned humans.// Another tells him.  
Heero has no clue what decision to make. What would Duo do? Not quite sure he's making the right decision, Heero nods. "Ninmu Karynou. I will help you, and become a dragon of the earth."  
Nataku kisses Heero lightly on the lips. "Sugoi."   
____________________  
  
Duo follows Kamui to a shrine about ten miles away from Tokyo. (*and no, they didn't walk, they took the kekkai^_^*) It's a beutiful little shine, and painted in red kanji on the roof, it says 'Togakushi Shrine'. A few of the black tiles on the roof habe been disloged, but the whole roof itself has been covered with light pink cherry tree blossoms. Duo smiles as he looks at the litle building, turns to Kamui, and frowns. Although the sight is quite beutiful, it has a deppressing, almost haunting ambiance, and Duo can sense that it brings painful memories to Kamui.  
"Come inside." Kamui takes Duo by the hand and leads him into the house. He removes his hoes at the door, and feeling that he should do the same, Duo does as well.  
The interior of the shrine is just as charming as the outside. Besides a light coat on all of the furniture, everything's been kept in neat, meticulous order. Duo continues to inspect the room as he sits on the floor, across from Kamui.  
When he's finally finished scrutinizing his surroundings, Duo looks at Kamui and says "So, why exactly did you threaten me with a knife and bring me here?"  
Kamui doesn't hesitate in answering. "Because I felt that there was no other way to go about this. If I had tried to explain my situation to you, and asked you to come with me, you would never have believed me." He pauses. "It is a pretty unbelievable story, to be perfectly honest...but just...how do they say it it America?...'Bare with me.'"  
Duo smiles as he realizes Kamui is struggling with English just to make him more comfortable. "Okay."  
"All right. There is a group of spirits who have been in exsistance since the beginning of the earth. Ever since humans were created, they have looked down upon our species, hoping for our demise. These spirits were made into human guardians, then were sent down to earth within the few decades. The situation; last year in 1999, a group of guardians, named the dragons of the earth, decided to put their plans of destroying humanity to action. Do you recall the fall of six major structures here in Tokyo?" He asks Duo. Duo nods in response. "Well, this was caused by the Dragons of the Earth. The Dragons of the earth needed these buildings to fall; the Diet Building, Tokyo Government Office, Sunshine 60, Yamanote-line, Shinjuku, and Nakano Sun Plaza, for these buildings were shields of Tokyo. Had the last shield fallen, Tokyo Tower, then Tokyo would have been destroyed, as would the rest of the earth. The dragons of the Earth wish to destroy humanity, why I don't know. I'm sure that they have their reasons...but if their are people on the earth that you wish to protect--" Moisture builds in Kamui's eyes as he speaks these words, "--Then don't not join the side of the Dragons of the Earth. The fate of humanity all depends on what your decision is at this moment Become a Dragon of the Heavens, like I am. Although I'm the only Dragon of the Heavens left, I plan to resurrect the other two most powerful guardians. We wish to protect the humans." Kamui looks up at Duo expectantly. "Well...?"  
Duo listens as Kamui says all this, then is silent for a few moments. Then he sighs and says "Must I make this decision at such short notice? Do I have any time to decide?"  
"Hai. You have two hours."  
"Only two?" Duo gives Kamui a skeptical look. "That's not long at all."  
"well, the dragons of the Earth are not going to sit and wait idly while you decide."  
"Why can't the humans simply leave the earth and live on the colonies in space?"  
"The dragons of the earth would not permit that. It's the humans they wish to destroy, not hte earth on which they live. It wouldn't make that big of a difference to you, though. Believe it or not, you are not human. Your survival does not depend on your decision." Kamui stands and walks towards the back door. Placing a hand on the knob, he turns and says "Two hours, Duo. Chose wisely." and walks away.   
____________________  
  
"Nataku? Nataku, come hither." Nataku sighs and walks into the darkness as he hears a voice calling him. He doesn't stop until he finds his new leader sitting in a black chair, her hands closed over an item only she could see, her eyes unblinking.  
"Soy, Kotori?"  
The girl looks up at Nataku, her blonde hair falling into her large brown eyes, eyes that had lost any innocence they had possessed in the past. "Nataku, is the brainwashing complete?"  
Nataku rolls his eyes. "Brainwashing does take time, Kotori." He mutters.  
Kotori's eyes flash an angry red, and a blue flame surrounds her body. "Don't be insolent, Nataku. I'm no longer in need of your services, and I can have you destroyed."  
Nataku bows. "Gomen nasai, Kotori-san. I will remember my manners." Brat...  
Kotori sits back, and the blue flame vanishes. "Good. I am eagerly anticipating Heero Yuy's awakening as Kamui of the Dragons of the Earth. My only regret is that I will not kill Kamui myself. But no, our destinies have been foreordained."  
Nataku looks up at Kotori, quite confused. "Kotori san, I have a question. Kamui was like a brother to you. What has brought on such bitterness towards him?"  
Kotori looks down. "Kamui was important to me. I loved him very much...but my death was his fault. Although Fuma killed me, and he was a Dragon of the Earth, my death could have been avoided had Kamui taken the sword from me. But no. He didn't. And now, the fact that his death shall come brings me joy." Kotori's eyes flash a brilliant blue, expressing contentment. "Sheer Joy."   
____________________  
  
*Whew* that took a lot outta me! How do people write fics all day? *sighs and wipes forehead* I've lost this damned fic twice, so tell me what you think, and tell me if I should continue on to Chapter Two. Thanks!   
NOTE: Oh yeah, it's not yaoi til Chapter 2...just thought I'd tell ya!  



End file.
